


It won't be easy

by angelus2hot



Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Because he's from another world being together won't be easy.





	It won't be easy

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** It won't be easy  
>  **Fandom:** Star-Crossed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Roman/Emery Whitehill  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,010  
>  **Summary:** Because he's from another world being together won't be easy.  
>  **A/N:** written for fest 21

“I’m an Atrian, Emery.” He glanced pointedly down his body, his markings on full display left no doubt just how different they really were.

Emery ran her hands down his chest, gently caressing the markings that covered his right side. Her voice hitched as she whispered, “I had noticed.” 

He couldn’t help but grin. “I’m serious. Because I’m an Atrian... an alien, your people... your family... they aren’t going to like us being together. Up until now we’ve only caught the smallest part of the hatred towards Atrians but if we come out as a couple...” He shook his head. He didn’t say that right. Roman cleared his throat and tried again. “If we let everyone know that we’re in love and we want to be together forever then there will be a lot of people who will have something to say about it and probably none of it will be good. I don’t want you to...”

Before he could say anything else Emery quickly interrupted. “I don’t care what anyone else thinks, says or does.” Emery stood defiantly in front of him, her hands placed firmly on her hips. “I only care about you.” She bit her lip as she softly whispered, “I only want to be with you.”

 _She was so beautiful, how could he resist her?_ Roman cupped her face in his hands; his fingers threaded through her hair and his thumbs glided across her cheeks as he leaned his forehead against hers. A sigh swept through him. He loved her more than he had thought was possible more than he ever loved anyone or anything in his whole life but the thought of her getting hurt because of him was almost more than he could stand. “Are you sure?” His warm breath caressed her lips as he spoke. “If we’re going to do this you have got to be sure.”

She stared into his eyes and slowly nodded her head. _She had never been more sure of anything in her life._

His eyes gazed into hers. “It won’t be easy.” That was probably the understatement of the century. He knew there was going to be a lot of people who would be very unhappy when they heard the news.

Emery shrugged her shoulders. “Tell me what part of this thing between us has ever been easy so far.” They had been together almost twelve months and in all that time it had been one thing after another trying to pull them apart. But she had clung stubbornly to him and she wasn’t about to let go now.

He couldn’t deny she had a valid point. It still didn’t stop him from saying what needed to be said. “But this is different, Emery.” He smoothed his thumb over her bottom lip. “This time we will be admitting our feelings for each other out in the open where everyone can see.”

 _What was he trying to say?_ As she looked into the eyes of the man she loved a horrible thought began to cross her mind. _What if he was trying to talk her out of it?_ “Do you want to keep us a secret?” _What if it was something worse? What if he didn’t want her... didn’t love her.. what would she do?_ “Do you want me?”

 _What the...?_ His mouth fell open, he raised his head, his hands gripping her face. “How can you even ask me that question?” At the look in her eyes he continued, “Never mind. I get it. You thought because of what I was saying that I didn’t...” Roman couldn’t even finish speaking. The mere thought of not being with her, not having her in his life was something he couldn’t bear to think about. “Our ship crashing onto this planet was the second best thing that has ever happened to me.”

That wasn’t something she thought she would hear. Who would have ever thought a ship crashing would be a good thing? “What? Why?” 

“Because it brought me to you.” He gently kissed the tip of her nose before he answered her unspoken question. “You are the best thing that’s happened to me. I don’t regret a single moment I’ve spent with you. So when I ask you if you’re sure and try to warn you that our being together won’t be easy, it’s not because I don’t want you by my side forever, I just want you to be sure that I’m what you want, that a life with me as hard as it may be is something you can live with forever.” A soft smile curved his lips as he gazed lovingly into her eyes. “Because once we take this step there’s no way I’m ever letting you go. Not for human and definitely not for Atrian. So be sure, baby. Be absolutely positive that this is what you want.”

Emery didn’t even have to think about it. From the moment she had met Roman she had known without a doubt he was the one she wanted, the one she was meant to belong to. Slowly she ran her hand across the smooth skin of his chest until she cupped the side of his face in her hand. “I’m in love with you, Roman. Sure the thought of people hating us is scary as hell but the thought of not being with you is even scarier. I don’t want to live my life without you.” She pulled him closer until once more their foreheads were touching. “Because without you my life wouldn’t be any kind of life to want.”

“As long as you’re sure this is what you...” At the warning look on her face Roman paused before he continued, “I won’t ever ask you that again.”

“Good.” She whispered her breath mingled with his.

His hands urged her to lean her head back, his thumbs caressed the corners of her mouth before his lips descended on hers in a fiery kiss.

 

Whispered _I love you_ were the only words that were heard for a very long time.


End file.
